Une vie pour en sauver une autre
by Didi64270
Summary: A leurs retours de Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Lucie, et Susan devront faire face à certains évènement qui les dépasseront. Fic basé sur les deux films. Je n'ai pas lut les livres, mais on m'a raconté la fin, donc je la base également sur ce qu'on m'a dit
1. prologue

Une vie pour en sauver une autre.

**Prologue**

Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucie étaient de retour de Narnia depuis trois mois, ils avaient décidé de partir en pique-nique afin de profiter de la première journée de beau temps de l'année, et également du fait que leurs parents soient allés rendre visite à une vielle amie à eux. Ils évoquaient leur moments passé à Narnia et se demander aussi comment mettre à profit ce qu'ils y avaient appris dans ce monde.  Ils parlèrent également de la lettre qu'ils avaient reçue le matin même du professeur Kirke, dans laquelle ce dernier les invités à venir séjourner quelques jours chez lui durant les vacances d'été.

Ils passaient une agréable journée, ne se doutant pas que pour l'un d'entre eux c'étaient la dernière. Ne se doutant pas qu'une personne, se trouvait dans une de leur chambre, déposant un paquet accompagné d'une lettre, et ressortit sans laisser de trace de son passage, autre que le paquet et la lettre.

Après le pique-nique, ils décidèrent de rester dans le parc pour s'amuser, personne ne pouvez se douter que quelques heures plus tard, l'un d'eux changerais, se détacherais des autres à cause de quelques mots sur un papier, et d'un étrange paquet.


	2. Chapter 1

Une vie pour en sauver une autre

Chapitre 1

La nuit commencée à tomber lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. Ils décidèrent de monter directement dans leurs chambres afin de se reposer un peu avant le repas et le retour de leurs parents.  Lorsque Susan rentra dans sa chambre, elle trouva sur le lit une boite accompagnée d'une lettre.  Elle prit la lettre tout en se demandant qui avait bien pu les déposer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle eu finie la lettre elle se mit à trembler et ouvrit tout doucement le paquet. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait elle referma vivement le paquet et le rangea dans son armoire. Elle reprit la lettre, et la relit plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne frapper  à sa porte. Elle rangea alors vivement la lettre sous son oreiller et dit à sa mère qu'elle pouvait entrer.

- Susan cela fait au moins dix minutes que nous t'appelons pour venir manger.

- Désolé, je m'étais endormie.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Susan, tu es bien pale.

- Oui ca va, je descends dans cinq minutes.

Lorsque sa mère eu fermé la porte, Susan se leva et réfléchit se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant de descendre.

- Ah te voila enfin, on a faillit attendre !

- Très drôle Peter.  A ce que je vois tu n'a pas attendu bien longtemps.

- Susan qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.

- Rien Lu, un mauvais rêve, rien du tout.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Peter, j'ai dit que cela n'était rien, tout va bien.

Susan ne savait pas si elle disait ces mots pour convaincre sa famille où bien elle-même. Le repas ce déroula sous le plus grand silence.

- Maman, je n'ais plus très faim, est-ce que je peux aller me coucher, je suis fatiguer.

- Mais Susan, tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien pour manger.

- Susan ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Rien Peter, je te l'ais déjà dit tout à l'heure. Répondit Susan assez violement

- Susan ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère.

- Désolé papa.

- Et bien tu peux aller te coucher, en espérant que ta mauvaise humeur parte durant ton sommeil.

- Merci Papa.

Susan parti directement dans sa chambre, et n'entendit pas la conversation de sa famille.

- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas, elle allait très bien lorsque nous sommes rentrée.

- Peter, ne te traquasse donc pas comme ça, c'est sûrement son mauvais rêve qui la travaille. Cela peut arriver à tous le monde.

- Mais de quoi a-t-elle donc pu rêver pour que ca la tracasse à ce point.

- Edmund, tant que cela ne prend pas trop d'ampleur ce n'est pas la peine d'intervenir. Par contre si vous voyer qu'elle ne va pas mieux dans les jours avenir, vous me prévenez immédiatement. Quoique si elle continue à réagir ainsi je m'en rendrais compte par moi-même. Mais je compte sur vous. 

- Ne t'en fais pas papa. Tu peux compter sur nous.

- Bien maintenant allez au lit. Car elle est bien belle votre sortie mais vous n'avez même pas fait la moitié de vos corvées. Vous les ferraient donc demain.

- Mais papa demain c'est dimanche.

- Il n'y a pas à discuter là-dessus. Aller au lit directement, et que je ne vous entende pas discuter.

- Bonne nuit papa, maman. Dirent Peter, Edmund et Lucie en faisant la bise à leurs parents.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher également tu es fatigué. dit Madame Pevensie à son mari, je fais faire la vaisselle, et ensuite j'irais voir si Susan as réussit à dormir.

- Ne te traquasse pas trop pour cela, elle était fatiguer c'est tout.

- Fatiguer ou pas, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle réagit ainsi. Et cela m'inquiète.

- Si demain elle ne va pas mieux je lui parlerais, promis. Ne tarde pas trop tout de même.

- A tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps, Susan ne dormait pas, mais elle lisait, et relisait la lettre, tant et si bien qu'elle devait sûrement la connaître par cœur.

_« Chère Reine Susan la Douce de Narnia._

_Je vous conseil très chère de ne parler à personne de notre toute nouvelle correspondance._

_Nous nous rencontrerons bientôt, lorsque Je l'aurais décidé. Je vous prierez de bien faire exactement tout ce que je vous  direz, sinon quoi il se pourrait qu'il arrive malheur à votre sœur, la Reine Lucie. Dans le paquet joint se trouve des effets vous appartenant lors de votre règne à Narnia.  Lorsque je vous le direz vous les porterez. Attention, je vous surveille, pensait à votre sœur._

_Une dernière chose, vous devrez faire croire aux autres que pour vous Narnia n'était qu'un jeu lorsque vous étiez enfants. Est-ce clair, vous ne croyait pas en son existence, pensez à votre sœur, vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle souffre par votre faute._

_A très bientôt très Chère. »_

Susan ne cessez de se demander qui pouvait bien être cette personne. Mais elle se promit de faire ce qu'elle disait, ne souhaitant même pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Lucie si elle refusait.

Quelques minutes après qu'elle ait prit cette décision elle entendit sa mère monter et éteignit rapidement la lumière pour feinter de dormir. Une fois sa mère repartit, Susan se leva, alluma la lumière et souleva une planche sol. Elle seul connait cette cachète, elle y mit donc la lettre, puis se recoucha. Elle tenta de dormir, mais ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle se décida pour se lever la journée était déjà bien entamée, elle alla vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans la glace elle se demanda comment elle pourrait cacher cela à sa famille. Surtout qu'après le repas de la veille, ils lui poseraient milles questions, et elles ne serait pas quoi leur répondre. Elle décida donc d'aller dans sa chambre chercher le maquillage que sa tante lui avait offert au dernier noël, et de cacher son teint blafard et ses cernes.


	3. Chapter 3

Une vie pour en sauver une autre

Chapitre 2

Dès que Susan arriva dans le salon son frère l'attrapa par le bras et la traina jusqu'à sa chambre, où Edmund et Lucie se trouvaient déjà. Dès qu'elle vit Lucie elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la lettre.

- Mais enfin Peter je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de me traîner comme ça dans toute la maison.

- Il me prend que nous avons envie de profiter du fait que nos parents sont à la messe pour discuter.

- Susan est-ce qu'on a fait ou dit quelques choses hier qui ta énervé.

- Non Lucie, non.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, et pourquoi t'es-tu maquiller ainsi, on dirait, on dirait…

- On dirait quoi Peter ? finit ta phrase. Et je ne vois pas en quoi mon maquillage te concerne.

- Susan, même à Narnia tu ne te maquillais pas autant, c'est pres…

- Narnia n'existe pas Lucie, si ce n'est dans notre imagination.

- Mais enfin Susan comment peux-tu dire cela ? Interrogea Edmund alors qu'aucun des trois ne semblais pouvoir croire ce que disait leur sœur.

- Narnia n'était qu'un jeu, et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- Mais Susan qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, hier tu parlé encore avec nous de notre vie à Narnia. Et aujourd'hui tu ni tout! Comment peux-tu…

- Je le peux, c'est tout, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce jeu. Maintenant laisser moi, vous n'êtes que des enfants immatures, avec une imagination un peu trop débordante.

Sur ces mots, Susan sortie en claquant la porte.

La semaine passa très lentement pour Susan qui était prise entre l'envie de tout dire à Peter et la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Lucie. Ces frères et sœur ne lui adressèrent plus la parole depuis leurs disputes. Susan ne dormait presque plus. Elle passer la quasi-totalité de ses nuits à lire la lettre ou à contempler la robe du paquet. Elle pourrait reconnaître cette robe entre mille, la robe de son couronnement. La semaine ce passa sans qu'elle ne reçu de nouvelle de l'homme mystérieux.

            Il fut convenu qu'elle irait avec ses frères et sœur chez le professeur au moi d'août.  Le samedi qui suivi, elle parti avec une de ces amis se promener.  N'ayant reçus aucune nouvelle durant la semaine, Susan c'était persuadé que l'homme allé l'oublié, du moins pour un moment. Mais elle déchanta bien vite en rentrant l'après midi. Elle découvrit une autre boite sur son lit, bien plus petite que la dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle défit le paquet y découvrit la parure que Peter lui avait offert pour ses vingt ans à Narnia. Un pendentif représentant une fleur bleue ornée de diamant, les boucle d'oreille et le bracelet assorti. C'était ses bijoux préférés lorsqu'elle était à Narnia.

- Mais comment peut-il savoir tout ca ?

- Qui peut savoir quoi ?

- Lucie ! Tu m'as fait peur. S'exclama Susan tout en cachant les bijoux dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cache.

- Rien qui ne te regarde. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Tu as reçu une lettre. Quelqu'un la laissé devant la porte.

- Merci, tu peux la laisser là s'il te plaît.

- C'est Peter qui la. Et il dit que tu ne l'auras que si tu daigne descendre.

- Et depuis quand fonctionne-t-il de cette manière ?

- Depuis que tu as changé, soit une semaine.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ?

- Susan s'il te plait dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ? Je n'en peux plus de faire comme si de rien était. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je descendrais dans 5 minutes.

- Tu n'es pas pressé de connaître le contenu de la lettre.

- Je le connais déjà. Maintenant sors s'il te plaît

- Bien, à tout à l'heure.

Une fois Lucie sortie, Susan s'empressa de ranger les bijoux et de les mettre avec la robe. Elle réfléchit un peu et descendit, prête à affronter son frère.

- Mademoiselle daigne enfin se montrer ?

- Puis-je avoir ma lettre Peter ?

- J'ai mal entendu. Edmund, Lucie laissez-nous.

Une fois Edmund et Lucie sorti, Peter obligea Susan à s'asseoir, et lui lança à la figure la lettre, ouverte.

- Comment à tu osé te permettre de lire MA lettre !

- Et toi comment ose-tu te laisser acheter comme une vulgaire fille de rue !

La gifle était partie sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

- Lis la au moins ta lettre ! Tu as dut l'attendre avec impatience comme c'est écrit. Et les bijoux sont-ils à ton goût ? Montre nous les si tu les trouves si beaux, pourquoi ne les portes-tu donc pas ?

- Ferme-la Peter, et à l'avenir ne lit plus jamais mon courrier, est-ce que c'est clair !

- Très clair !

Susan partie en claquant la porte, et monta directement dans sa chambre.  Au bout d'un moment elle lut la lettre et fut à la fois rassurée et déçus de voir le contenu, ainsi Peter ne sais pas vraiment à quoi elle a affaire.

_« Très chère Susan, j'espère que vous avez passez une très bonne semaine. _

_Les quelques Bijoux que je vous ais offerts sont ceux que vous adorés tant. Faites attention à ne pas les égarer, il paraît que cela porte malheur.»_

Susan n'était pas trop rassurée par cette lettre, s'il lui a envoyé la parure, que lui enverra-t-il la prochaine fois.


	4. Chapter 4

« Susan ouvre la porte s'il te plais. Je suis désolé, mais admet que ces temps ci tu es agaçante.

- Papa s'il te plaît laisse moi.

- Susan, tu t'es enfermée hier soir et il est cinq heures de l'après-midi. Viens au moins manger un morceau.

- Très bien, tu as reçus un paquet aujourd'hui m'a dit Lucie. Je peux savoir qui te l'a envoyé ?

- Je n'ais rien reçu.

- NE ME MENT PAS !  Lucie m'a dit que Peter te l'avait monté.

- COMMENT ? Oh il va voir celui-là.

Sur ce Susan ouvrit violement la porte et fit face à son père.

- OU est Peter ?

- Il est parti faire un tour et ne rentreras que tard. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il ne t'a pas passé le paquet ?

- Non, et ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Je règlerais ca avec lui. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te préparer, et ensuite de venir manger. Ah oui et je récupère ça aussi.

- Rend moi ma clef.

- Je te la rendrais quand tu auras mangé quelques choses et que tu m'auras promis de ne plus jamais sauter un repas sur un coup de tête. »

Une demi-heure après cette conversation Susan entra dans la salle à manger où se trouver déjà Lucie et Edmund. Dès qu'ils la virent ces derniers quittèrent la salle.

« Ah Susan te voilà enfin. Je t'ais garder à manger au chaud dans le four.

- Non merci maman mais je n'ais pas faim.

- Susan qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Et puis ta mère c'est donné la peine de te garder le repas au chaud toute l'après-midi, donc tu vas manger immédiatement, surtout que cela fait plus de 24 heures que tu n'as rien avalé.

- Très bien je vais à la cuisine.

- Oh non, toi tu restes là et je vais allez te chercher ta part. Tu serais bien capable faire semblant. »

Sur ces quelques mots Mr Pevensie sorti et revint une dizaine de minutes après avec une assiette.

«   J'ai fermé ta chambre, tu n'y rentreras pas avant l'heure du couché.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne jeune fille. Ton attitude est déplorable ces temps-ci. Et c'est pourquoi ta chambre ne te sera accessible que la nuit pour y dormir. Si tu as besoin d'y accéder pour récupérer des affaires dans la journée tu demanderas soit à ta mère soit à moi. Est-ce clair ? Et pour ce qui est du paquet, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Peter de le garder et de regarder dedans ce qu'il contient. Tu ne l'auras que s'il le juge  possible. Si tu préfère je peux le récupérer et juger par moi-même du contenu. Maintenant mange. » (1)

Susan mangea autant qu'elle put. Au bout de quelques boucher elle sortie et se précipita au toilette. En effet, cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle ne mangeait plus, et jusque là elle avait réussit à le cacher à ses parents. Elle partie ensuite directement dans le jardin s'aéré un peu et tenter de digérer les nouvelles règles de son père. Elle se demanda également si Peter avait été jusqu'à ouvrir le colis, et si oui comment il allait réagir car nul doute qu'il contenait une de ses affaires de Narnia.  Elle restât à se questionner jusqu'à ce qu'Edmund ne vienne la chercher pour la faire venir à table.

« Susan, c'est leur du diner.

- J'arrive.

- Su qu'est-ce …

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sache rien. S'il-te plaît.

- Très bien je ne chercherais pas à savoir si tu recommence à manger. Cela fait une semaine que tu picore, et encore c'est un bien grand mot. Si tu continu comme ça tu ne vas pas tenir encore longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans cette famille à marcher au chantage, d'abord Peter, ensuite papa et maman et maintenant toi. Demain se sera Lucie je suppose.

- Si seulement tu voulais bien nous expliquer ce qu'il te prend on n'en serait pas là. »

Susan n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car Edmund rentrait dans la cuisine.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là on vas pouvoir commencer. »

Le repas se déroula dans le calme le plus complet jusqu'à la fin.

« Je vais ouvrir ta chambre Susan. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Répondirent Edmund et Lucie, tandis que Susan sorti sans dire un mot.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher Peter ?

- Non pas tout de suite papa. Je dois d'abord parler à Susan.

- Et bien cela attendra demain car Susan à besoin de dormir, il n'y as qu'a voir ses cernes.

- Et bien alors bonne nuit, tu veux que j'ouvre Susan ?

- D'accord, dépose la clef sur ma table de chevet ensuite.

- A demain »

Une fois Peter sorti, Mme Pevensie se tourna vers son mari.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as été dure avec Susan ?

- Non pas du tout. Tu voudrais que je la laisse faire peut-être ?

- Mais non ce n'est pas ca du tout. Seulement 'ai peur qu'elle nous en veille plus tard.

- Ecoute faisons au jour le jour d'accord, et puis elle comprendra que c'est pour son bien. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais elle comprendra. »

Lorsque Peter arriva devant la chambre de Susan, il la vie adossé au mur d'en face. Il lui ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers elle.

« Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, je passerais quand ils dormiront tous.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps ci alors.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce Peter parti dans sa chambre après avoir déposer la clef. Deux heures après, Peter entra dans la chambre de Susan avec le paquet à la main. Celle-ci l'attendait visiblement assise dans son lit. Peter déposa le paquet sur le lit.

« Tu m'explique.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- Pourquoi ni tu l'existence de Narnia, alors que tu reçois des objets venant de là bas ? Car ce n'est pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

- Non en effet.

- Je peux les voir ?

- Est-ce que je peux voir ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet d'abord. »

Peter sorti alors l'arc de Susan.

- Tu ne l'avais pas remis dans ton coffre ?

- Si. Il n'y avait pas une lettre avec ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec les autres si.

Susan se leva et pris le paquet dans son armoires. Elle le laissa découvrir ce qu'il contenait et pris les lettres sous le plancher. Une fois qu'il eut finit sa lecture il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

- J'avais peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Lucie. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il a réussit à rentrer dans ma chambre pendant notre dernier pique-nique, alors...

- D'accord. Je ne pense pas qu'il te surveille en permanence.

- Et s'il n'y as pas qu'une mais plusieurs personnes ? Si jamais ils découvrent…

- Calme-toi Su d'accord ? Ils ne feront rien à Lucie. Je vais mettre Edmund au courant de tout cela dès demain.

- Non...

- Laisse-moi finir. Nous ne mettrons personnes d'autres au courant d'accord ? Ainsi avec Edmund on se reliera de façons à ce que Lucie ne soit jamais seule.

- Oui.

- Bien maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir.

- Reste s'il te plaît.

- Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes d'accord ?

Et là sans prévenir Susan craqua et se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son frère.  Une heure après Susan s'était endormie. Peter la regarda un moment en réfléchissant. Quelques minutes après il prit la décision  d'emporter les paquets et les lettres dans sa chambre. Il réveillerait Edmund le lendemain à l'aube de façon à ce qu'ils puissent discuter sans problème.

(1) Au début Mr Pevensie ment à Susan pour la faire réagir et sortir de sa chambre


	5. Chapter 5

« Susan, Susan, réveille toi.

- Quesquia ?

- Allez, s'il te plaît debout.

- Edmund ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est bientôt midi. T'est une vraie marmotte quand tu veux.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée avant ?

- On a bien essayé mais tu nous as envoyé balader.

- Ah… Désolé.

- C'est rien. Peter m'as tout expliqué. Tu veux en parler ?

- Ah. Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Ou est Lucie ?

- Dans sa chambre. Elle est avec maman.

- ??

- Maman à décider de lui refaire sa garde robe. Elle est venue prendre dans ta chambre tes vieux vêtements et elle les essaye.

- D'accord. Comment ? Mais les paquets si elle les as vue elle a du vouloir les ouvrir.

- Calme, ils sont dans la chambre de Peter. Il me les a montrés ce matin.

- Bon, il faudrait que je me prépare non. Dis si maman fais les essayages à Lu, Qui fais le repas ?

- Papa c'est mis en tête de le faire. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te réveiller. Je n'ai pas trop envie de manger grillé.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire le repas ?

- S'il te plaît ? te plaît, te plaît, te plaît, te plaît, te plaît, te plaît, te plaît, te plaît, te plaît…

- C'est bon j'arrive dans un quart d'heure. Mais pitié tais toi.

- Ca fait du bien de te retrouver.

- Merci. Maintenant tu sors où je laisse papa faire le repas.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. A tout à l'heure. »

Lorsque Susan arriva dans la cuisine elle vit Peter et Edmund tenter d'éloigner leur père de la cuisine sans le vexés.

« Papa, tu veux bien aller acheter du pain s'il te plais ? Je vais faire la cuisine.

- Umh, d'accord. Mais tu t'es décidé à te levé toute seule et à ne plus faire la tête ?

- Papa, s'il te plaît je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, de plus tu travail c'est après-midi non ? D'accord. Je suis de retour dans un quart d'heures.

- A tout à l'heure papa. Dirent les trois frères et sœur.

- Quand à vous deux, vous aidez votre sœur. A tout à l'heure. »

Une fois monsieur Pevensie parti Susan se dirigea vers les placards tandis que ses frères allèrent s'assoirent sur la table.

« Dis donc tous les deux, papa ne vous a pas dis de m'aidez ? Et d'ailleurs, Peter tu cuisine mieux que moi non ? Alors pourquoi me réveiller ?

- Disons que nous avons eu tellement de mal à retenir papa pendant que Mademoiselle prenait son temps pour se lever.

- Oh ca va. Aller Peter qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Parle au lieu de laisser Edmund dire des bêtises.

- J'ai bien réfléchi au sujet de ce qu'il se passe. Et…

- Et...?

- Bon, je sais que ça ne vas pas vous plaire, mais je pense que pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu fasses semblant, que l'on fasse semblant.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Dirent Edmund et Susan en même temps.

- Susan, tu as reçus une nouvelle lettre.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Oui.

- Alors ? Qu'st-ce qu'il y dit ?

- Je veux que vous veniez c'est après midi dans ma chambre. Lucie est invitée chez une amie.

- Très bien. Nous viendrons dès que Lucie sera partie. Déclara Edmund.

- Bon, allez maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a attendre que ca cuise. Vous surveillait pendant que j vais prévenir maman et Lucie.

- Et Susan, on va trouver une solution, je te le promets.

- Si nous savions qui s'était, ce serait mieux. »

L'après midi ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois comme prévu se retrouvèrent dans la chambre à Peter. Ils discutèrent des « cadeaux » et de leurs authenticités. 

« J'ai bien regardé les bijoux et l'arc cette nuit, et il n'y as aucun doute ils sont authentique. Ed, tu te rappelle des pierres que j'avais utilisées pour le collier.

- Oh oui. Tu m'avais réveillé en pleine nuit pour me montrer leurs particularités. Par contre je pense que Susan la connaisse aussi

- Mais de quoi vous parlé ?

- Et bien, les pierres que j'ai utilisées pour tes bijoux venaient d'une grotte près de la table de pierre. Et comment dire, elles changent de couleur et à la lumière et à la chaleur.

- Et tu as testé les bijoux.

- Oui en effet. Et ils sont authentiques.

- Donc nous avons affaire à quelqu'un qui as été as Narnia, et qui peut à priori aller et venir comme il souhaite. Par contre je ne vois pas comment.

- En effet Edmund, je suis d'accord avec toi. Peut-être qu'il à découvert un passage ? Qu'en penses-tu Peter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et je vois très mal Aslan accepter ça. Donc cette personne doit avoir un lien avec quelqu'un de puissant pour qu'Aslan ne fasse rien.

- Ou alors il veut voir comment nous allons nous débrouiller ?

- Non. Il ne ferait pas ça. Edmund, tu as bien vu comment était Susan ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais que faire.

- Déjà Peter tu vas me passer la lettre s'il te plaît.

- Oui d'accord »

_« Très chère Susan._

_Tu t'es éloignée de ta famille c'est bien. Samedi prochain tu recevras d'autres présents. _

_Durant la nuit de samedi à dimanche une voiture passera te prendre. Je veux que tu porte tout les cadeaux que je t'ais faits. J'attends de te voir les porter avec impatience._

_Nous rencontrerons donc dans une semaine._

_A très bientôt. »_

« Il est complètement tarée ce tipe !

- Merci Edmund. En attendant Su tu vas y aller.

- Comment ça, non mais toi aussi t'es taré ou quoi ?

- Non, écoute moi, on prendra la voiture de papa et on les suivra

- Et comment tu expliqueras à papa que tu as besoin de la voiture en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Ed, rappelle-moi mon âge ?

- Oui d'accord, mais tu sais très bien que si les parents savent que tu sors maman ne dormiras pas de la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sortirais avec papa au courant et pas maman.

- D'accord, mais il me semble qu'il vaudrait mieux avoir l'avis de la principale intéressée non ?  Susan, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je… Pss. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuies a cause de moi. »


End file.
